


untitled drabble

by janed



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-06-30
Updated: 2003-06-30
Packaged: 2017-10-22 20:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/242138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janed/pseuds/janed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver knows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	untitled drabble

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to livejournal.

  
Wood corners him in the hall. "I'm not stupid, you know."

"Really? I had no idea." He smirks, tilts his head to the side.

Wood makes a sound like a cross between a sigh and a laugh. "I see the way you look at me."

He tries to look unconcerned -- lifting his chin, shifting his stance to one more defensive. "And what way is that?"

Wood steps closer, breathes against his ear. "Like you want me."

He swallows, waits too long to speak. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You're sure about that?" Wood smiles and then walks away.


End file.
